


Tempered

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, m rating cos belial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Set between the events of Paradise Lost and 000. A story about Belial and his preparation for the sky's tale grand finale.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belial (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), a bit of faabubs if you squint, faabeli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tempered

“Who am I you ask? I’m a free-spirited gentleman.”

The two girls were easy enough to convince to accompany him for the night. A few sweet whispers of nothings here, some frivolous compliments there, and after a drink or two, the girls would follow him to the depths of the skies if he wanted to.

“Oh, there. I think it’s time to go,” He laughed, when one of them hugged his arm, looking up at him with bed eyes. The other one scoffed, but it was clear to see that she was eager to go as well. “I have a more private idea of how we may spend our evening

“I’ve never seen a human as tall as you,” The girl around his arm commented with a giggle, her tongue clearly loosened by the alcohol, but Belial could see that she wasn’t tipsy enough to be unaware of the world. Just, _opened_ her up more.

Alcohol did not give the same satisfaction as it did to skydwellers, nor did not muddy his mind until he could no longer taste its foul taste and forget the world. To him it was a low type of respite, one he only partook in if it means furthering his goals – following common etiquette, or as it were this case, just to see one forget themselves to pleasures. Belial could not bring himself to care about what manner of veil, they choose to put over their eyes, but to see them fall was all the same. It had been an entertainment which he could never abandon, no matter how many hundreds, or thousands of years passed.

“Oh, come now.” The other girl huffed. She was less trusting than the other, for which Belial honestly could not blame her. Even he himself didn’t trust himself. “My uncle is taller—What was your name again?”

“The name’s Belial.” He smiled at her, attempting to not appear too vicious with the way his teeth showed. The girl’s cheeks reddened by the blunt contact.

“That’s a very strange name!” The other girl squeaked out, clearly attempting to regain his attention. He patted her back gently in encouragement.

“And you’re going to be saying it a lot tonight.” He promised.

The inn he was staying at was of a more private, luxurious kind. On the way there, the girls made it a point to shower him with all manners of details about their lives in attempt to not appear too superficial, when they decided to follow their stranger to his den. Details of people and backstories were blurring. Over the days, months, years he’d spend amongst various types and kinds of skydwellers, he learned their lot, with their short, mundane lives weren’t really that exciting to learn about. Playthings, however, was a different manner.

At one point, one of the girls complained about her feet hurting and promptly, Belial picked her up in a bridal carry. The girl screamed, but did not fight back and instead clung to him, leaning her head on his chest.

“Light as a feather!” He commented amused, truly not feeling any weight in his hands. The other girl, the more stiff one, looked envious for a split second, but didn’t say anything. Belial didn’t mind the idea of a competition. It would make things later more entertaining.

…

Once inside his _humble abode_ , both girls gasped.

“Just what do you do for a living, mister?” The less trusting one exclaimed, as they went further in the small lobby that served as his entrance. His room—or rather, the apartment, he occupied in the inn for his goals was perhaps a bit _too much_ , but since he had the means, might as well wait in style.

“Me? I’m just a jeweler,” He answered plainly. In truth, the way him and Beelzebub acquired funds through less than savory means. Belial himself was not above theft, among other things. “I travel the realm and design jewelry for ladies as pretty as you.” His line was corny, but the girls swooned regardless. The two girls chatted in whispers for a brief moment and Belial let them as he went to the window and opened the curtains to make it appear less dreary—on the street outside, he saw Beelzebub giving him a very judgmental glare.

Belial signed deeply and gave him a displeased look.

“Mister Belial, we—”

“Oh there, sorry,” Belial exclaimed, remembering he had guests. He bumped into the perkier girl when he turned and hugged her so that she doesn’t fall over. She was a warm, gentle thing and her eyes fluttered at him in his arms as she blushed deeply. He smiled, but it came half-off as a grimace. Beelzebub was going to be _pissed._ “Make yourselves at home ladies.” He let her go and gestured to one of the hallways. “The bathroom is in that direction if you need it. I’ll be right back.” Immediately, he went charged in one of the nearest rooms, feigning being busy and used it as an opportunity to slip out and confront Beelzebub.

Left alone, the two girls gave each helped each other out of their coats and off their shoes.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“Yeah! He doesn’t give me any creeper vibes.”

“Alright, I trust you.”

The two relaxed in the lounge area, waiting for Belial, but time went on for a quite while without his return. Eventually, one of them proved more daring and said that she’ll go look for him. The girl quickly made her way towards the hallway in which Belial disappeared to. There were just a few doors – a bathroom, a locked door, an empty room and another room at the bottom of the hallway. She gently knocked on its door.

“Hello?” She asked, when she snuck in the room. It was a large bedroom – there was a king sized bed and a lounging area that consisted of two armchairs, a sofa and a coffee table. A few documents and books were haphazardly thrown around on the table and the sofa, some spilling over to the floor. But the thing that caught her attention was the figure seated on one of the armchairs. “Um, excuse me …”

Her words trailed off, when her eyes focused on what she guessed to be a man there. A tattered robe was draped over his torso. The man’s bare body was covered in dirty bandages, giving him the resemblance of a mummified corpse. It was a morbid scene, but fueled by her natural curiosity, she slowly stepped forward, taking a closer look.

“Hello?” Again, there was no reaction. Loose bandages were wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. Sticking from below them, she could see white locks of hair. From what was not covered by cloth, she could see that the man was very sick – the otherwise deathly pale skin was marred by ugly cuts and bruises and his lips were pale blue.

“Hey, babe?” Her friend approached stepped in the room as well. She tried to peek over her shoulder, standing up on her toes so she could see what her friend was so shocked by.

Right at that moment, Belial finally returned. “Oh, having second thoughts?” He asked, maintaining a careful, calm tone. The two girls visibly jumped, one of them almost bumping into him again.

“No, none at all.” The girl laughed nervously. “It’s just that— I didn’t know you had someone else here.”

“Ah,” Belial glanced over to the sleeping man. Beelzebub might have been right about wanting to keep Lucilius in a more _private_ place. “That’s my old man. He is very ill and we’ve been traveling together, trying to find a cure.” He explained, appearing solemn.

The girls looked at him with eyes full of sympathy. “That’s so kind and caring.” One of them said and Belial nodded his head slowly.

“However…” The other one started and gestured to him.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Belial reassured them. “We can have all sorts of fun and be as loud as we want. Pops is a very heavy sleeper, you see.” He flashed another smile. “Right, dad?”

The body did not even stir.

….

A few hours later, when were both girls all spend and sound asleep, cuddled under the covers, Belial slipped out of the bed with practiced care. He doubted that any of them would actually wake up and go and look for him, gullible as they were.

He showered, dressed hastily and still a bit damp, went down the hall, towards Lucilius’ room. Now Beelzebub was there too, seated on the neighboring armchair and although his hood and long hair obscured his expression, he appeared deep in thought.

Belial hummed in amusement, continued drying his hair with his towel. “As he is, he doesn’t make much of a conversation partner, Bubs.”

“Silence.” Beelzebub answered curtly and leaned his head on his arm, now openly staring at Lucilius’ new, tattered body. “How long until he awakens?”

“Who knows?” Belial shrugged and moved behind Beelzebub’s armchair, leaned against its backrest. “Could be right now, could be never.”

“You’re sloppy…”

“Hey now, I’m new to this,” Belial protested, trying to sound hurt, but he doubted Beelzebub would react, even if he had noticed it. “I tried my best with what I have. You did quite a number on Lucifer—”

“He deserved it.”

Belial sighed and rolled his eyes. “Bubs…we have to be more careful, you know? I’ve been working on this plan for quite a while, can’t just ruin our opportunity, because of our own petty grudges.”

“I did not ruin it,” Beelzebub reacted defensively, his other hand gripped the armrest, long nails practically tearing the fabric. “It was Lucifer’s own choice to drag his agony for so long.”

“Now, now,” Belial chastised and teased. He lowered himself and leaned his forearms on the backrest, practically whispered into Beelzebub’s ear. “You miss him too, don’t you? It’s been 2000 years without Lucilius.” Has it really been 2 000 years? To Belial, it felt as if it was yesterday when he found his decapitated head.

Beelzebub huffed and stood up. “Useless…” He only murmured and went outside. Belial shrugged and gave the Lucilius-Lucifer chimera a pitying look.

“And to think you were planning to exit the stage before the end?” He commented drily. “We can’t have our grand finale without our main actor, Cilius.”

 _Was he the director is he just another actor?_ To Belial, both roles blended into one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank ye for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> while belial was fuckin around and havin the time of his life, sandalphon was having deepreeessiiooonn--  
> the b in belial, stands for BISEXUAL
> 
> dont think too deeply whether its an inn or hotel, even I was confused


End file.
